Golden Longbows
"Shoot to thrill, ready to kill." The Golden Longbows is a level 4 Archer Tower in Kingdom Rush: Origins, unlocked in stage 7, Grimmsburg. They resemble the Musketeer Garrison from the original game: firing slowly but very accurately, with high individual damage, from the longest range in the game. If the target is within short range, they shoot faster, while the damage is reduced to a third. Description "Golden Longbows are accurate, disciplined archers that deal death from far far away." Golden Longbows' attacks have a 5% chance of dealing double damage. It is shown as . (The percentage is halved in short range.) Abilities Crimson Sentence Shot through the heart! Every shot has a chance of slaying its victim. This is shown as . (*The percentage is halved in short range.) Hunter's Mark Bullseye! Marks a target, causing it to suffer double damage from all sources. Cooldown: 13 seconds. Range * 88% wider than the Level 1 Hunter Arbor * 68% wider than the Level 2 Watcher Arbor * 50% wider than the Level 3 Sentinel Arbor, and Arcane Archers * 27% wider than Musketeer Garrison from Kingdom Rush Strategy *The Golden Longbow is specialized in single target sniping. His great physical damage and range balance for his uncomfortably low fire rate. It is advised to only recruit him later in the stage, once your defense has been stabilized by Arcane Archers and Wild Magus, and bigger, tougher foes are coming. Purchase Crimson Sentence early to kill off Twilight Avengers and Satyr Hoplites before they threaten your defense with their abilities, and begin saving for Hunter's Mark as the Twilight Golem and Bandersnatches come. *The Hunter's Mark synergizes very well with Arch-Druid Henge's tier 3 Sylvan Curse, dealing equal double damage to all enemies near the common target. Together these two towers set up a deadly choke points for spiders, able to wreck hordes of them at once. But this strategy depends on luck to proc on the same target and Weirdwood's Clobber is more cost-efficient. *Do not build Golden Longbow early without sufficient fire power support. The slow fire rate will put you at risk when floods of enemies come. *There's a bug in which the damage done with or without the Obsidian Heads upgrade is not what is listed; this is a definite bug. *Golden Longbows would rather be placed in the back to fully utilize both abilities. It also works well in the middle of the map where it can make the best use of its wide coverage. *While Golden Longbow has a sufficient damage, the attack rate itself is slow, and has the worst crowd control, compared to fast attack rate towers. Related Upgrades * Master Shooter (1 star): Increases Archer attack damage. * Treesinged Bow (1 star): Increases Archer attack range (by 10%). * Obsidian Heads (2 stars): Archers deal maximum damage against unarmored targets. * Elven Training (2 stars): Improves all Archer special abilities. * Bloodletting Shot (3 stars): Archer attacks have a chance of causing heavy bleeding. Related achievements VALAR MORGHULIS Mark a total of 5 targets simultaneously. KILLTACULAR! Crimson Sentence 10 enemies in a single wave. Quotes * Shoot to thrill, ready to kill. * Crimson skies. * Gotcha! Trivia *The achievement, Valar Morghulis, is a reference to the A Song of Ice and Fire novels. The phrase means All men must die in the fictional High Valyrian language. *The line of Crimson Sentience, "Shot through the heart!", is a line from the 1986 song "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. *The quote "Shoot to thrill, ready to kill" is a reference to the song "Shoot to Thrill!" by the Australian rock band AC/DC. Gallery Ready to kill.gif|Ready to kill Category:Towers Category:Ranged Towers